Come home Allen
by d gray exorcist girl
Summary: Finally the black order has found Allen but he has taken Kanda's Innocence! Is Allen still alive or has Neah already taken over! Please read as Allen runs from the order and gains some new teammates along the way. There is Road x Allen. Please review this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

"We found them!" Komui shouted. Immediately everyone stood up from where they were sitting and moved closer so they could hear. They had been notified that a young boy with white hair was seen yesterday. Instantly all of the remaining exorcists, Lenalee, Timothy, Krory, Marie, and Miranda, had practically run to the town, where they set up tap wires. Now they had found Allen and were listening to his conversation… but who was he talking to?

"Here, take the gun," Allen said, "shoot me if anything goes wrong." Timothy glanced at Lenalee and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No! You're my friend! Even if you turn into Neah I wo-, "A voice said, but he was cut off by Allen. "Johnny, please. I don't want to hurt you again." The exorcists eavesdropping gasped at the mention of Johnny's name. They heard wailing behind them. They turned around to see Reever on the verge of crying. Only a week ago he sent Johnny out to find Allen and here he was, with Allen.

"Will you shut up and get on with it already bean sprout!" A second voice snapped. Komui frowned and turned to look at Marie and Lenalee with an expression that said they were in for big trouble later.

"Well, here goes nothing," Allen said.

"Switch to the golem!" Komui said. Reever flipped a switch and a screen turned on and showed the figures of Allen, Johnny, and Kanda. Kanda was lying on the bed, clutching his arm and sweating as if he was in extreme pain. Johnny stood next to him holding the gun, pointed at Allen. Suddenly, Allen began to turn black, panting, trying to keep from becoming Neah completely.

"Everyone! Be ready to move out!" Komui shouted. But they stopped dead in their tracks. Kanda had pulled up his sleeve to reveal the white, coarse skin beneath; he was turning into a fallen. Allen slowly reached toward Kanda's arm with his left hand, his Noah hand. Closer, and closer, and closer; he was toughing it but he didn't stop there, he kept going, his hand going into Kanda's as if it were thin air. Then the muscle's shifted and the screaming started; Allen had grabbed Kanda's Innocence. Slowly, he pulled it out and Kanda's screaming worsened. In the hidden room Komui was shouting orders, sending people out.

Kanda continued screaming. _All most there, _Allen thought. Kanda kicked, but Allen dodged it without moving his left hand at all. "Hold him down!" Allen yelled angrily at Johnny. Slowly Kanda's Innocence emerged and Allen pulled it out quickly to make it as painless as possible. Kanda's screaming stopped abruptly and he was now lying on the bed, panting. Johnny let go of him and dropped the gun on the side table.

"K-Kanda, are you ok!" Johnny asked worried. "I'm fine, " Kanda said as the ripped flesh on his arm began to heal. "Thank god ," Allen said, smiling. However, his smile quickly disappeared.

"We have to leave now!" Allen shouted. "The order found us!" Grabbing their packs (Johnny carried Kanda's) they were about to run out the door when they heard footsteps from down the hallway. Allen motioned toward the window. Kanda went first, then Johnny, and finally Allen who escaped just as the door burst open.

They ran as hard as they could, jumping over crates, dodging people here and there. Soon they heard shouting behind them and ran harder. It was broad daylight so it made it even harder to escape. Allen was leading the escape, followed by Kanda, slowed by the injury, and Johnny close behind. They were now entering an empty square. The order was so close now that they could almost grab Johnny. In the path to the square were boxed stacked up on the sides. Allen knocked them down so they fell perfectly between Johnny and the order. They were about to continue running when Allen stopped dead in his tracks.

Lenalee broke the boxes with her innocence and the order quickly ran into the square so they were on Allen's sides, however they too had stopped. Allen's arm was turning into feathers and before him stood a single man, a cardinal to the order but to Allen it was Apocryphos. Allen handed Kanda's innocence to Johnny.

"Allen-kun! Why did you run away! Why didn't you just stay at home! Now everyone thinks you're a criminal!" Lenalee shouted with tears pouring from the corners of her eyes. "You still have a chance to fix everything if you come back now," Komui added.

Allen remained silent and continued to glare at Apocryphos. "It's not nice to ignore someone's question, Allen Walker," Apocryphos said with an evil tone added to the last part of the sentence. "You should be a good boy and not run away from your home."

Allen gave a abrupt smile. "Hah, you would love that wouldn't you," He said. Apocryphos gave an evil smile back and approached Allen slowly shifting into his true form. Lenalee jumped between them. Allen looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I won't let anyone hurt Allen!" she said defiantly. "Honestly Allen, all of your friends are the same," Apocryphos said menacingly and he ran quickly toward her, making his arm into a point with the intent to kill her. "Lenalee!" Komui shouted.

It had all happened so quickly. Everyone had dove in to protect Lenalee but only one could, and that was Allen. Lenalee looked up. She was on the ground. _Had someone pushed me out of the way?_ She thought. Regaining her focus, she saw Allen in front of her; she began to cry when she saw what was happening; Apocryphos was absorbing Allen. He continued to be sucked in until only his face remained. He was smiling that same old stupid smile that hid his true emotions. He was gone.

A light burst out of Apocryphos. A leg emerged from inside him. "Impossible," Apocryphos shouted. A figure slowly emerged from within Apocryphos. It was finally out but was holding onto something still inside Apocryphos. The figure pulled and pulled; a second figure came out. Shading their eyes, the members of the order tried to identify the figures bathed in an ominous light. Slowly the light faded and everyone gasped at the identity of the figures. It was Allen and General Cross. Looking closer, Kanda noticed something was off but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

BANG! General Cross shot Apocryphos right in his gut but was soon hit by his apprentice. "Idiot! Innocence doesn't work against him!" Allen shouted at his master. His face twitching with anger, Cross yelled back at his pupil, "Since when did you have such a bad mouth!" He was about to hit Allen when he saw him turning his arm the black color of a Noah. Allen pulled is arm back behind him and ran straight up to Apocryphos with lightning speed, hurling him through the glass of a shop. However, that's where the order stepped in.

"Restrain him!" One of the crow shouted. In a flash they surrounded Allen and chanted, "Secret Spell – Binding Wings!" Allen was surround by paper seals and they latched themselves onto his body making it ten times heavier. Allen fell to the ground with a pist off expression on his face.

"Let me go!" He screamed at Komui.

"This is for your own good!" Komui replied.

Apocryphos was rising from the ground in his true form, crunching the glass noisily as he stood. Hurridly the exorcists stood between Allen and Apocryphos.

"I won't let you take him!" Krory shouted.

"Timothy stay back," Lenalee said firmly.

"No! He's my friend too! And besides you can't always have all the fun," he replied.

"All of you move," Cross said. He had removed Allen's seals and was holding him by the back of his collar like a puppy.

"Uh shishou (master), can you put me down?" Allen asked nervously.

"No. This is for your own good," Cross replied flatly as he threw Allen straight towards Apocryphos.

"Eh?" Allen shouted as he was flung into Apocryphos and absorbed.

"Allen!" Everyone shouted with tears in their eyes.

Lenalee fell to her knees with her head in her hands. "Why?" She shouted angrily at Cross. Kanda glided across the plaza and punched Cross straight across his nose. Cross didn't even attempt to defend himself as he was flung onto the ground. He simply continued to stare into the distance. Kanda met his gaze and was frozen in shock.

Everyone else turned to see where they were looking and they too stared. In front of them Apocryphos was coughing up blood and his limbs were slowly turning into feathers. It began at his toes and fingertips and quickly spread like poison, crawling up his elbows and knees. It continued spreading until it reached his face, then his body began to break apart. It fell apart, disappearing into the wind like a dandelion being blown away. The bits that fell off turned to dust soon creating a cloud, blocking their vision to the point where they wouldn't be able to see their own hand if they put it in front of their face. They coughed and sputtered from the dust and covered their mouths to breathe more easily.

"Lenalee do something about the smoke!" Marie shouted. She jumped into the air, far above the cloud of dust and began a to jump around the square at the speed of sound, creating a swift wind that quickly cleared away the dust and revealed a figure standing in the place of Apocryphos.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee happily as soon as she saw the white hair, landing lightly next to Timothy. Allen looked up but did not say anything, he just stood there. Johnny ran up to Allen and gave him a huge hug.

"I th-thought you were gone," Johnny sniffled through his tears.

Allen sighed and said, "Cross, can you answer one question?"

"Yeah what is it?" Cross asked with an unchanging expression.

"Is he really dead," Allen asked. "Allen…," Johnny said. Cross looked at him with surprise. "Was Mana really killed?" Allen shouted with tears pooring from his eyes.

_To be continued 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

The Black order had found Allen just in time to see him remove Kanda's Innocence. Kanda had been turning into a fallen for betraying his innocence by leaving the black order to help a boy turning into a Noah. Allen had allowed Neah to take over only the slightest bit so that Allen was still conscious but could use Neah's Noah power to remove Kanda's innocence before he became a fallen and it destroyed him. Allen found out they were found by the order and they ran, only to run into Apocryphos who absorbed Allen, who was caught on purpose to protect Lenalee. However, Allen, once absorbed by Apocryphos, had managed to find Cross inside Apocryphos and use Neah's power to pull them both out. Soon after they came out, sadly, Cross threw Allen back into Apocryphos where Allen had lost something which is to be found out in chapter 3!

Sorry if I got your hopes up on a new chapter but don't worry, the continuation will be ready tomorrow or maybe even tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

I cleaned up this entire chapter. Starting next Sunday updates will come out every Sunday. And you should seriously get caught up with the story if you're not.

Everyone went stunned. Something was very wrong with Allen. Mana was more than just some person who helped Allen; he was practically Allen's dad so why doesn't Allen remember his death?

"Allen d- do you remember us?" Miranda asked in a hoarse voice. She had hardly been able to sleep, even less than usual, since Allen had left. The head nurse had even given her sedatives since she wouldn't believe Miranda's non-sleeping program was normal.

Krory started running toward Allen, wailing. "Krory don't!" Marie said as he grabbed Krory. "He may have become Neah!" "Bu-but Allen-," Krory was cut off by Komui. "Capture him!" he shouted.

It all happened lightning fast. As the Order approached Allen, Kanda and Johnny ran towards Allen and Johnny threw down smoke bombs and was dragged away, along with Kanda and Cross, into the gate that Allen opened. By the time the smoke had cleared Allen was gone and in the place of where he stood was a small bag.

Reever walked up to it and opened it. Inside was a letter and innocence. He read the letter, "I quit, later."

"Who would've thought he'd join the 'bean sprout'," Timothy said with a weak smile "Damn it!" Reever shouted and he punched the wall.

Allen played a few keys on the piano in the arc and closed all of the gates he left open for the order to use. Johnny and Kanda were standing in the room waiting for Allen to explain. Cross sat on the couch swirling wine cup in the same circular motion he always does (he has a secret stash of wine in the arc).

"You guys aren't going to ask if I turned into Neah?" Allen said. Cross smirked, "You're even stupider than I thought bakadeshi (idiot student)." Allen gave him a weak smile.

Kanda glided smoothly across the room and grabbed Allen's left hand. "What happened to your innocence?" He asked pulling down Allen's sleeve. "Eh?" Johnny said, "His innocence is gone!? But how? He was a parasitic type it's not possible unless you remove his arm but his arm looks completely normal and-." "SHUT UP JOHNNY!" Allen and Kanda shouted in unison cutting Johnny off from his super-fast blabbering panic. Allen and Kanda stared at each other with electricity passing between them. Before they could fight Cross threw his cup between Allen and Kanda, smashing it against the wall.

"Shishou, what was that for?" Allen whined. "You're too damn noisy!" He shouted. "You didn't have to throw the cup!" Allen said. Cross ignored him and stood up. "So what's the plan?" He asked. Allen sighed. "There's something I want to try," He said walking over to the shattered glass. He picked up a piece and opened up his right hand. He cut his palm, deep enough to make him bleed but not enough to reach his veins. He put his hand out and allowed the blood to drip to the floor. At the sight of Allen cutting himself Johnny had passed out. "Ahhh it hurts," Allen said in a monotone voice.

His blood began to glitter and crystalize. It rose and grew, doubling over itself. It formed the shape of a human and quickly grew flesh, bones, and skin. It was a young girl with black hair and wearing striped stockings. Allen stared at her with a look of slight disgust. "I knew it," He said.

"Allen you found me!" Road said as she gave Allen a huge hug, knocking him to the ground. "Please let go of me," he said. Kanda and Johnny stood by staring at him with extreme confusion.

"Hmph," Cross said, "You guys disgust me." "Is there something wrong with true love?" Road asked. "Allen stepped away from her, "Road please stop it." "So why do we need her? You DID have a reason for bringing her here right?" Kanda asked in his venomous tone.

"Yeah," Allen said, "Road, where are Lavi and Bookman?" "Sorry, that's confidential," she said. Allen grabbed her and kissed her. "Now where are they? And what happened to Chaoji?" He asked again.

"We took Lavi and Bookman on the Dad's orders. Dad got mad and made Fiadora infect him. Chaoji was infected with Fiadora's parasites and is probably at the order."

Johnny, who had regained consciousness and seen the kiss was sitting there wide-eyed. "Wa-whats going on?" he asked swaying slightly.

"Ah, Allen what happened to your innocence?" Road asked. "Apocryphos caught me and took it," he said, "But I destroyed him, and destroying my innocence with it." "So that's what happened," Johnny said.

"Why did your dad capture them?" Allen asked. "He's overprotective. If he found out that I disappeared after protecting you then your friends are probably dead by now." "Then we have to hurry," he said.

"What's the plan," Kanda asked. "First, Road go home and make sure your dad doesn't kill them. You can tell him whatever you want just make sure my friends stay alive."

"Does that mean you're going back to the order or the Noah," Cross asked. "You said it yourself," Allen said grinning, "There aren't always two sides to a war."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Order, Komui, Reever, Lenalee, Timothy, Cash, and other scientists were looking at the footage captured on the golems. Miranda and Marie had already gone to bed. The room was dark and gloomy. Having already looked at the video numerous times Timothy had fallen asleep. Lenalee and several of the scientists were beginning to doze off. Strangely, Komui was very active and focusing on the task before him. Reever had spaced out nearly an hour ago and was still stuck thinking if it was a good idea to send him to find Allen.

They had been watching the same part for the whole time; it was the part where Allen was fighting Apocryphos. They were trying to figure out what Apocryphos was and how it infiltrated the order.

Lenalee dozed off, leaning against a pile of books. As she continued to lean on it, it tilted, more and more until it fell, creating a huge crash. Luckily there weren't any of Komui's strange potions that broke. Quickly everyone snapped awake.

Upon seeing that the same part as they had watched when he fell asleep was playing, Timothy moaned, "Can't we move on already? You've seen this part enough!"

Komui sighed, "Ok, Ok," He said. This time he allowed it to continue playing instead of rewinding it to where Allen was thrown in. They were now at the part where Allen was crying about Mana.

"Pause it!" Cash suddenly yelled. Komui paused it but Timothy protested, "Can't we move on already? Do we have to stop at every little sec-," he was cut off by Lenalee.

"What's that?!" She was pointing to Allen's left arm (the Allen on the screen, the real Allen isn't there).

"I don't see anything! It's just a damn arm!" Timothy was mad now. "That's why it's so strange! Allen shouldn't have a normal arm!" Lenalee shouted. Now realizing, not only Timothy but several other people glued their eyes to the screen and saw it.

"But how?" Reever asked. "Rewind to the beginning!" Komui shouted. Reever presses several keys and the tape returned to where Allen was removing Kanda's innocence. "Pause it!" Komui said. Reever zoomed up on Allen's left arm; it was still black.

"Then how-" Cash was cut off by Lenalee. "That thing! It must have taken away his innocence!" Lenalee shouted. Everyone looked at Lenalee with a look that said they needed more information. "I think he called it… Apocry- Apocalypse?" Lenalee was going over it again in her mind.

"Apocryphos!" Komui exclaimed. "That's it!" Lenalee said. "Do you know something about this?" Cash asked.

"Yeah," Komui said slowly, "but… I thought it was just a myth." Everyone was now staring intently at him. "It's a independent type of innocence that was designed to protect the heart. But how is Allen a threat to-" he stopped and rushed over to his desk, as always, a very dangerous thing to do.

He started tossing books and papers around. Everyone backed away from him. Reever ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? Have you gone insane?" Reever shouted. Komui said nothing and just shoved Reever off his arm. Slowly Komui got to the bottom of the pile.

"Where is it?" He shouted. He ran over to the bookshelf and piled even more books onto the ground. Not paying attention to what he was doing, he threw a box off the bookshelf. Luckily Reever noticed and caught it before it fell to the floor. It was a box of various potions that Reever forgot to take from Komui. "Watch it!" Reever shouted, about to handcuff Komui, but Komui was too busy looking at something.

He held a book and was busily flipping through the pages. He stopped at one of the pages and was reading it. "What is it?" Lenalee asked. "I think we were very wrong about Allen," he said.

"This is a record of what happened 30 years ago, when Neah died," he continued, "It seems that he betrayed the other Noah to protect someone," he paused. "Just spit it out already!" Timothy shouted, annoyed. "Ah-," Komui said, turning the page, "It doesn't say."

"What?" Everyone shouted in unison. "There's a page missing, see?" He said holding up the book. Everyone sighed, giving up. "But how does that mean that we were wrong about Allen?" Reever asked.

"We shouldn't have assumed that he went to the other Noah," Komui said, glaring at several people who then glanced away. "Then why was he with some Noah the night he ran away?" Cash asked. There was an awkward silence afterwards; no one knew what to say.

"Well I think that we have all been up late enough!" Timothy said, "Lenalee, you should sleep also." "Yeah…," Lenalee said as she began to walk out. "GOODNIGHT LENALEE!" Komui shouted as her and Timothy left the room.

As soon as the door closed Komui began to yell at Cash, "Why did you say that?" "Someone had to point it out," She said calmly, "I don't get why you're so mad though." Komui was about to continue yelling when Reever answered her instead, "She was crying when she left."

"If you don't make it up to her I'll pay you back ten-fold," Komui hissed with a dark aura around him. "Y-yes!" Cash said. "Well I think that everyone is tired enough, let's go to bed already," Reever said, getting up. Everyone filed out of the room, with Komui being the last person to leave after taking one last thoughtful look at the record book. Giving up, he put it down and followed everyone out.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're lying! My Road would never like such a disgusting creature!" Sheril Kamelot, Road's adoptive dad, shouted. He was in the room where Lavi and Bookman were being kept. Lavi was passed out, having been tortured by not only physical blows from Sheril but also from the parasites put inside of him by Fiadora.

"Now, tell me the truth before I finish off this stupid kid over here!" Sheril shouted. "Stop it!" Road came running out of a black arc door (the typical door that Road uses for transport). Sheril swirled around with tears in his eyes. "Rooooaaaaddd!" He grabbed Road up in a hug that nearly choked her. Unfortunately he soon got a nosebleed from seeing his daughter again.

When he recovered he asked her, "What happened to my precious road? Who hurt you?" he shouted angrily. "No one hurt me," she said, annoyed. "Are you sure? Did that evil white-haired brat hurt you?" He accidentally asked. Now road was mad, "Don't call him that! I love Allen!" She shouted. "But Road!" Sheril complained. "If you really love me then you would let me be with Allen!" She pouted. "I'm not going play with you anymore if you won't accept our relationship!" She threatened. "Road, you wouldn't," he said but was answered by a glare from Road. "I understand," he said, giving up. To Sheril, nothing was more precious in the entire world than his daughter. "But if he hurts you I'll kill him," he said. Knowing what he said was true, Road simply sighed.

"Ah," Road said looking behind Sheril, "Have you been keeping them here?" She asked her adoptive father. "Yeah but it's on the Earl's orders," he replied. "Then why is he hurt?" Road asked indicating Lavi. "Well, you see… he wasn't answering my questions and…," Sheril said nervously but Road was ignoring him and talking to Bookman. "Hey!" Sheril complained, but he was ignored yet again.

"What happened?" Road asked Bookman. "It is the job of a Bookman to keep any information they have attained," he said. "So it's true," she said, "You didn't answer him and he beat up Red Hair-kun." Bookman did not respond. Road stared at him for a moment longer before walking over to Lavi. He was badly hurt and on the verge of death. His uniform was torn at the sleeves and his scarf was in pieces. His hair was a deep red from blood. She opened his eye; it was bloodshot.

"Get me some towels," Road ordered her dad. "Why? That thing should just shrivel up and die," he said harshly. Road glared at him and he ran out of the room. A moment later he returned with a bucket of water and a lot of towels. "I'm back road!" Sheril said. Road ignored him and began to remove the crusted blood from Lavi's face and hair. She tore up an extra towel and used it as a bandage to cover the cut on his forehead. "Honestly you should have talked," she said to Bookman, "Red Hair-kun was on the verge of death." Again, Bookman said nothing.

"SHERIL-SAMA! SHERIL-SAMA!" Lero yelled, flying into the room and hit the wall by accident. "The Earl's looking for you!" he shouted not noticing Road. Sheril ran out of the room after Lero.

"Finally they're gone!" Road said happily. She quickly got to work. She got a glass bottle from her pocket and opened Lavi's mouth, pouring half of the contents into his mouth. She took some of the candles in the room and made them to a point with her power. "What are you doing?" Bookman calmly asked. "Shh! They can't know about this!" She whispered. With a wave of her hand the candles flew toward Lavi and Bookman and Bookman closed his eyes. When Bookman opened his eyes the cuffs keeping him on the chair were broken.

Road ran over to Lavi and put his arm around her shoulder, dragging him toward the gate she just opened. "Come on!" she yelled at Bookman, grabbing his hand with her free arm. She dragged them through the gate, making sure to shatter it behind them so they wouldn't be followed.

In the Earl's bedroom, Sheril and the Earl were talking. "Earl-sama," Sheril said, kneeling before him. "Oh Sheril, how nice to see you," the Earl said. Sheril stood up. "Now then, I have a concern about your daughter," the Earl said and Sheril's head immediately snapped up. The Earl continued, "I believe that she may be on the side of the enemy." "That's impossible!" Sheril protested, "She would never-," he was cut off by the Earl. "What about Allen Walker?" The Earl asked. Sheril was silent. "If your daughter were to go to his side, what would you do?" He asked. "I would take her back," Sheril promptly replied. "But what if she refused to return?" The Earl continued, "What if she turned against the Noah just as Neah did?" Sheril was silent again. "Would you betray your daughter or the Noah? You need to decide which is more important to you; you daughter or the other Noah."

Sheril was speechless. He had never expected to have to choose between the two most important things in his life. He slowly got up and walked out of the room. He decided to out those thoughts aside for the time being. As he walked out the door, he heard a loud sound, like that of steel breaking. Quickly he ran out, followed by the Earl.

The sound came from the room with Lavi and Bookman were being kept. They burst through the door, but they were too late. All that was left were broken cuffs and blown-out candles. "That was sooner than I thought," The Earl said as Sheril fell to his knees. His daughter was gone once again. _It's that child's fault! It's always that white-haired brat's fault! He took my Road away again! Sheril thought._ "Now then, let the hunt begin," The Earl said in his skin-crawling tone with his terrifying smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Road, Lavi, and Bookman came falling into the player's room (in the white arc). Road let go of Lavi, whose body fell on top of Bookman. Johnny ran up to them and helped get the still passed out Lavi off of Bookman. Johnny put Lavi on the couch.

Bookman began to stand up when a hand reached out to him. "Are you ok?" Allen asked with a smile. Bookman took his hand and whispered, "You've done well to stay awake this long."

"So, why did you bring _them _here?" Kanda asked. "You know they are still with-," Allen ran over and covered his mouth. "They don't know anything yet!" He whispered angrily to Kanda. The past three and a half months, just before Neah's awakening began, Bookman and Lavi were captured.

"Anyway we don't have time for this! We have to save Chaoji before Fiadora kills him off!" Allen said. "Everyone but Road, stay here with Bookman and Lavi," Allen continued. "Why? It would be easier to get in if we are with you," Kanda protested. "Kanda, you don't have your innocence anymore, Johnny can only throw potions, and the order thinks Shishou is dead and I want it to stay that way," Allen replied, "Road lets go." "Ok," Road said as she followed Allen to the nearest white arc door and they disappeared.

Bookman was leaning over Lavi, replacing the towels with real bandages. Johnny and Kanda sat against the wall, trying to make some kind of a weapon for Kanda. Right now they were reshaping a metal pole to a sword, but with the tools they had, the best they could do was give it a flattened edge. "We should have told him to take some stuff from the order," Kanda said. "But they are our friends!" Johnny protested. "Ch," Kanda scoffed.

"You're being awfully quiet," Cross said to Bookman. "And?" Bookman asked. "Im surprised that you aren't trying to get more information. The last time you saw me was before I died," Cross replied. "I'd like to ask you a lot but there is no way that you can answer them without Allen," Bookman said.

Allen and Road ran out of the white arc gate and into the halls. A moment after they did so, the alarms went off. The hallway they were in was empty but they knew that if they didn't find Chaoji fast, not only would they be captured, but Chaoji would die.

There was an intersection up ahead. They slid to a stop as a group of finders ran right past them, too busy to notice Allen and Road. Allen grabbed Roads hand as he turned left. "Do you know where you're going?" Road yelled at Allen. "Somewhat," Allen yelled back.

They ran and ran, hiding here and there from the occasional finder, until they heard a large group of voices up ahead. They hid by the wall and peered around the corner. Barely five feet ahead of them was Timothy, Lenalee, Bak, Fou, and several nurses. Timothy was arguing with Lenalee because he wanted to help fight. Bak and Fou had come to try to analyze what Apocryphos was but as always, Bak was only trying to talk to Lenalee and Fou and Komui were beating him up for it.

The head nurse said, "Timothy, why don't you stay with us? We need protection too." That made Timothy get carried away and he began to ramble on about how strong he was while Lenalee and Bak tried to escape. Fou was to stay as backup in case something happened. Timothy noticed Lenalee and Bak leaving and was about to say something but was cut off by Fou. "There! Someone's there!" She shouted pointing toward Allen and Road's position. Lenalee and Bak whirled around, running toward Allen and Road. Lenalee turned on her innocence and got behind them, preventing escape.

Lenalee looked up, noticing it was Allen (and Road), and was starting to cry. Bak yelled, "Fou!" "I know!" She yelled back as she accessed the Order's speakers announcing, "Report to the infirmary! They are at the infirmary!" Now Allen had a tough time escaping. Road made candles appear and was about to stab everyone when Allen stopped her, whispering something into her ear. She nodded and used Box, putting everyone inside while her and Allen ran through the infirmary door.

Using Box only gained them a moment, since it could easily be broken with innocence, which Lenalee had. She shattered her box and in a flash, released everyone else. She paused for a moment, then grabbed Timothy and went after Allen. They were right behind Allen but they didn't see the corner up ahead and they crashed into the wall as Allen and Road turned.

_Where is it?!_ _Allen thought_. He frantically searched the beds and finally found Chaoji, at the end of the room. Allen pulled him up, into a sitting position while Road got out the half-filled glass bottle. She poured the last of the contents into Chaoji's mouth just as Lenalee came into the room. She was soon followed by Timothy, the head nurse, Bak, Fou, and Marie, who had just heard the announcement.

Allen took a scalpel (thin surgical tool sharper than a knife) from the side table and held it to Chaoji's throat. "Don't move!" he shouted. "Just calm down Allen," Marie said. Allen smiled. "Have you gone to the side of the Noah?" The people of the order turned around to see Cash. "Is that why you left?" She continued, "To join them?" Allen gave a sad smile and said, "Yeah." He opened a gate behind him and slowly backed into it.

"You're lying!" Lenalee shouted, tears pouring from her eyes. "You said you'd always be an exorcist! That you'd never betray us!" "What if that was all a lie?" Allen asked. He dropped Chaoji and went through the gate (Road already went before him), leaving Lenalee on her knees, crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Sorry that the updates were late. I was being stupid and only partially uploaded them without knowing.

Every Sunday there will be a new chapter and this story is going to go on for a while.

If you have any suggestions, please review. It is greatly appreciated.

There should have been a new chapter today but I'm not sure where to go next so I made an Author's note instead.

Remember that Cross died before Bookman and Lavi disappeared. At the end of the previous chapter I had Allen lie about being with the Noah and the answer as to why he said that will be shown next week.

If you have any questions please review and I will answer it.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen and Road popped through the gate, returning to the Player's room. Everyone looked up and Lavi stirred slightly in his sleep.

"Grab him," Allen said motioning toward Lavi, "We are leaving." "Can't we just stay here?" Johnny complained. After all the events that had happened earlier, he was exhausted.

"No, the Earl can still access the arc," Allen replied abruptly.

Bookman desperately tried to get Lavi, but despite his strength, Lavi was just too tall for him. Upon seeing Bookman was having difficulties, Allen came and put Lavi's shoulder around his own and dragged him out the player's room; everyone followed.

Allen walked up to one of the gates and quickly slipped through it, fading into the dark. Everyone followed.

Back at the Order, Lenalee, Cash, Komui, Timothy, Reever, and the Head Nurse were standing around Chaoji's bed. Allen had had a few seconds with Chaoji, in that time, he might have been Neah and that would have been deathly.

By the bed was a row of shots, sharp tools, and blood withdrawers being used to inspect Chaoji. They withdrew his blood just moment ago and Reever was now inspecting it.

"Hm," Reever said with a confused look. "What? Is he ok?" Timothy asked, pretending to not be worried.

"They're gone!" Reever gasped. Sick of how someone always leaves them hanging, Komui came and punched Reever. "What's gone?" he yelled.

"Oh sorry, the bugs," Reever said. "The thing making him almost die were these bugs."

"How is that possible?" The head Nurse asked, "He should have been incurable!"

"As if I'd know!" Reever said. He was quickly punched by the Head Nurse. "Ah! I found a bottle earlier!" Lenalee said.

Reever swirled around and said, "Give it to me." She handed it over and he looked at the contents through the microscope. Upon seeing its makeup was similar to water (H2O), he tried pouring it over one of Chaoji's previous blood samples. He looked at it in the microscope.

(This part is a little gross…) He watched as the caterpillar-like bugs stopped eating the cells in Chaoji's blood and began to slowly disintegrate, bubbling and fizzing up. It began with their heads exploding as the rest of their body soon bubbled away.

"Where did you get this?" Reever asked Lenalee. "I found it on the floor next to Caoji after… Allen… dropped him…," she said, realizing what happened. "But he said he was with the Noah!" Cash said.

"Wait, wait, what's going on?" A very confused Timothy asked. "Allen saved Chaoji!" Lenalee said, "That's proof that he hasn't turned to the Noah's side!"

"Not quite," a new voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Lvellie (AKA Rouvelier). Lenalee's eyes went wide; Lvellie's face was one that always put fear into her heart.

"It may just be a compromise," he said. "There's a chance he went to the Noah to save his friends." _For once he says something we can actually use,_ Lenalee thought.

"If he really has gone to the side of the Noah then we have to save him," Komui said.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you on this operation of 'saving Allen'," Lvellie said. "Why?" Timothy bluntly asked. "I have a bit of experience in catching Noah," he continued, "I know several of their individual (ex. Road or Tyki or any specific Noah's) weaknesses.

Author's note:

I must be a complete idiot because I only uploaded it halfway AGAIN! Anyway REVIEW! I want a total of at least 10 reviews by Sunday or no chapter. I got this idea from another author and thought it was pretty good so I'm gonna try it out. So no new chapter on Sunday, the 23, unless I get a total of at least 10 reviews. Oh and this chapter was a little shorter, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen, Cross, Kanda, Johnny, Bookman, and Lavi all came out of the gate. It was nighttime and the moon was barely shining. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Johnny saw they were in a forest. Nearby there was a stream.

Allen began walking. Johnny was about to ask where they were but Allen ran over and put his hand over Johnny's mouth. Allen held up a finger to his own mouth, signaling for everyone to be quiet.

He started to walk toward the stream and walked straight in. The stream was relatively large and apparently very deep since Allen had to swim. He paused to turn around and signaled for everyone to follow him. Remembering Lavi, he went and took him from Bookman and went back in the water, this time diving deep down. Kanda jumped in right after him, followed by Bookman and Johnny. Cross paused for a moment, putting the cork on his bottle of wine, and followed.

Under the water, it was surprisingly bright. Since the water was so clear, it absorbed any moonlight from above, lighting the path. In front of him, Johnny saw the dim figure of Bookman and followed as quickly as he could. Bookman started to go up and it began to get darker. Just when the light seemed to fade, Johnny broke the surface and could finally breathe.

Cross popped up behind Johnny and pushed him. Johnny hit a hard surface and climbed onto it. He almost fell off because he tripped over Lavi, who was laid down by Allen.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, blinding everyone. Thinking someone followed them, Kanda took his 'weapon' and got into a fighting stance.

"Relax," Johnny said. "It's my glasses!" He proudly said. As he adjusted to the light, Kanda saw a small flashlight attached to the side of Johnny's glasses. Johnny stood proudly with a smile on his face when Cross came up from behind him and hit him on the head. "Idiot!" he shouted. Allen saw that and sat quietly next to Lavi, hoping that Cross wouldn't direct his anger toward him.

Lavi woke up and was coughing for some of the water had gotten up his nose. "Lavi!" Bookman shouted as he came over to him. "Huh? Why is Allen here?" He asked. "It's a bit of a long story," Allen said with his smile. "Don't tell me, you've gone to the side of the Noah haven't you?" He said sitting up. As he sat up he saw Cross, Kanda, and Johnny. "You guys too?!" he shouted, trying to get up but he fell back down. "Relax! We're not with the Noah! We saved _you _from the Noah!" Kanda said with a snarl.

"Aww! Yuu, you saved me!" Lavi said. Kanda scoffed and looked away. "But where are we? And where's everyone else?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "I think it's about time that I get everyone caught up," Allen said.

* * *

By the time Allen finished his story, Lavi was almost asleep. It was silent. Bookman, not only to punish Lavi but to also raise the mood, gave him one of his famous 'panda punches.'

"So what's your connection to Neah?" Cross complained, "So far you've only talked about running away!" "I was getting to that!" Allen yelled. "Oh so the stupid kid finally got some nerve?" Cross threatened, tapping on the guns at his side. Allen immediately shut up.

"Wait, I thought your innocence rejected you," Johnny nervously said, only making Cross angrier. Allen quickly answered, "He always has real guns with him… and daggers."

Road yawned and complained, "How long is this going on? I want to have Allen to myself already." "Fine, I'll finish the story tomorrow," Allen said. Immediately Kanda scoffed and went over to the darkest part of the cave, rolling onto his side with his weapon close by. Slowly everyone rolled over and slept; everyone except Allen.

He quietly got up and slid into the water, swimming outside. He got into the shade of the trees and shook his hair. It was almost shoulder length; he'd have to cut it again soon. He looked around and walked toward the tallest tree nearby, slowly climbing into it. As he sat down on one of the branches he rearranged the leaves so he was hidden but could still see out.

He sat there, trying to make sense of what happened after Neah died. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered going to the order, all the friends he had, and Mana. He slowly remembered their names: Komui, Marie, Miranda, Timothy, Krory, and many more. He remembered running, trying desperately to not turn into Neah. _Don't fall asleep boy._ Tyki's words suddenly popped into his head. It gave Allen an idea.

He climbed down in a hurry and began to run as far as he could from the entrance to the cave. He crossed several small streams, hopping lightly over the rocks. He ran for what seemed like hours when he finally flopped down on his back, panting in the grass. He stared up at the stars and smiled sadly. In a flash, all the exhaustion he'd been hiding away for the past months came back and he drifted to sleep.

He fell slowly into the pitch black darkness of his mind, slowly finding a light deep within.

"Welcome back, Allen"

His eyes snapped open, around him was a strange world with blood red skies. Neah stood in front of him. He leaned over the chair Allen was sitting on and smiled. "Good morning!" he said.

Allen smiled head bumped Neah as strong as he could. "Wat was tat for?" Neah pouted. "For not telling me earlier about how I'm not 15!" Allen shouted.

Neah smiled sadly. After he had died his memories were held on to by Allen, who in turn lost his own memory. "What happened after you died?" Allen asked, "There's a huge blank spot in my memory."

"How would I know?" Neah shrugged his shoulders. "You've been inside of me the whole time! How did you not see what happened?" Allen yelled. "I was asleep until 3 months ago!" Neah yelled back. "If it wasn't for the Earl you'd still be prancing around with your stupid friends!" Allen went silent. He wanted to yell back that they weren't his friends but… he'd spent so much time with them. Plus they were always helping him out; like that time when he had to search for shishou. Allen was in deep thought about the time he spent with the people he wanted to call his friends.

Neah waved in front of Allen's eyes and his eyes snapped up back to where Neah was standing in front of him. "You ok?" Neah asked. "Yeah, I just was remembering all the horrible things shishou did to me," Allen said. "Ah" Neah said, shuddering as he remembered watching all the things Cross did to Allen (through timcampy's playback feature). _I have to forget about them,_ Allen thought_, Near is the only one I can trust._

"So, I've been wondering why you're keeping those kids around you," Neah said. Allen gave him a questioning look. "The purple hair and afro, isn't it just easier to get rid of them?" He asked. "I need them as a fighting force. You don't honestly think we can kill all of the Noah by ourselves do you?" Allen asked. "I've done it before so I'm pretty sure that I can do it again," Neah said.

"But this time they're expecting it," Allen said. He continued, "They'll probably stay in groups when hunting us to avoid any chances like last time. That is, if they're smart." Neah chuckled at the last comment. He was going to make a comeback but decided against it.

"So why did you come here?" Neah asked. "It's not like I have something against it but you did come for a reason, right?" He added quickly. "I just wanted to see what happened after your death and how I managed to get innocence. Let alone a parasitic type," Allen said. "Well then I'll be taking my leave, since you clearly don't have the answers."

Just before he disappeared, Neah put his hand on his shoulder. "Is it really necessary to tell them about our past?" He asked. "If I don't and someone else tells them, they'll be even angrier because I didn't tell them anything before. They may even go to that person's side," Allen said.

Neah sighed. "Try asking Road," He said, " about the gap in your memory. She's probably been watching you the whole time." "Thanks," Allen said as he disappeared into the dark of his mind.

Since he had fallen asleep, Neah would have some time to be outside so Allen simply waited in the dark corner of his mind.

* * *

Neah woke up to the cool breeze running through his hair. He laid there for a moment remembering why he was out here. _Oh yeah Allen ran out here so his friends wouldn't see me, _he thought. He slowly got up and brushed off his pants. They were a little wet from the early morning dew. He sighed and got up to walk back to the cave. _This is gonna be a long walk,_ he thought. _At least it's still early. _At this pace he would be able to get back just as light would start filtering into the cave from all the small holes formed in the ceiling from many years of wear and tear.

He slowly walked through the plain, smiling as he was reminded of his childhood with his brother, Mana. He saw a great tree in the distance, similar to Cornelia, the one he always played at with Mana. He smiled, remembering how Mana and his mom would always tease him, tricking him into believing false things. _Those were the best days, _he thought, wishing they could go on forever; but they all stopped the day that _that_ man took over. His smile quickly turned into a bitter frown. He shook his head, it was best to forget about those things. Realizing suddenly that he hadn't taken a step for a while he looked up at the sun. He yelled, putting his hand to his head. It was almost dawn! He must have been standing there for 30 minutes. He quickly ran, stumbling as he got accustomed to his own pace.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was 5 words longer than the first chapter, the longest chapter (the story was that long not including this note thing! Yay!)! Yay! Also Come Home Allen has reached 1,600 views!

I'm gonna update every week again and try to hit around 1,700 words per weekly update. In case you noticed this chapter was split up into several sections because of the natural break in the story. So to make things fair, I will still try to hit 1,700 words per weekly update but it will most likely be split up into several chapters because of the natural breaks.

I'm back to updates every Sunday and hopefully it will work better than it did last time (I got really lazy). Just warning everybody, I get my grades back tomorrow and I'm pretty sure I did bad in Science. That means I might be grounded. If I am I will still write the stories and type them once I'm not grounded. So cross your fingers and hope I don't get grounded!

Oh and again, if you have any questions just review and I will answer it at the end of my next chapter. If there are a lot of questions I will make another summary like I did before, along with the chapter that week.

Total words (including note): 1,968! (So close to 2,000!)


	10. Chapter 10

Neah barely made it to the water by the time the sun had risen. He jumped into the water, not caring about the noise it made (they ARE in hiding). As he swam through the water, he also got a bath from it, and a much needed one at that.

He slowly came out of the water and before he even got out, he was grabbed by the collar. He was hurled out of the water and thrown against the wall. He was surrounded by several people. Pushing his hair back (imagine it in a sexy way), he looked up and saw Kanda ready to wack him and Johnny in the corner holding onto the protesting Road. As usual, Cross was standing nearby, corking open a new bottle of wine from who-knows-where. Bookman was sitting on top of a rock and Lavi pointed a gun at Neah, just in case things went wrong.

Neah's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Cross. "Cross! How've you been-," he didn't even finish when Kanda punched him in the stomach.

"Where is the moyashi?" Kanda hissed. "You know he _really_ doesn't like to be called that," Neah said. Kanda poked him in the stomach with his _weapon_. Neah sighed, "he's fine. We just swapped places for a little while is all."

"And why would he have any reason to do that?" Kanda interrogated. Neah was getting pissed off now but before he could say anything Cross came and pushed Kanda out of the way. Kanda was about to protest but went silent as soon as he saw Cross' glare, the thing that would scare a mountain lion.

"You ok?" Cross asked in his nicest, yet most awkward tone. As his hand was held out, Neah gladly accepted it. "So the shrimp finally learned some manners" Neah remarked. That was most likely the biggest mistake he had ever made. Lightning quick, Cross pulled out both of his guns and started to fire but was attacked by Lavi's death hug. Road took this as a chance to escape and ran to hug Neah. "Uncle, hurry and change back with Allen!" She yelled desperately. "Ok, ok" he said, giving up the little freedom he had. His head dropped back and his body slumped to the floor, making Cross stop his attack.

Cross smashed his head against Lavi, causing him to let go, slowly twirling, dizzy, into the wall.

Allen came to, his head snapping back up to see Road cuddling him. She looked up from where her head was on his shoulder into his eyes. "Allen!" She yelled, knocking him to the ground, still hugging him. Lavi put away his gun but Cross shot at Allen, purposely shooting an inch away from his ear. "That was for Neah," he said, seeing Allen's question coming. Allen, nodded, sweating.

"Road," Allen put on his gentleman smile, "could you please get off me?" "But I wanna keep holding you," she wined. Allen looked at her with puppy eyes and she gave him one final squeeze before letting go.

"Where were you?" Bookman asked. "Yeah, we were up almost an hour ago and you were gone," Lavi added. "Oh sorry, I went to talk with Neah," Allen said in a surprisingly calm voice. Everyone stared at him and he smiled, a bit nervous.

"Are you really the moyashi?" Kanda threatened, tapping his _weapon_ on his hand. "It's Allen!" He said angrily. "And I was talking with Neah to confirm something!"

"Well, get on with it!" Cross yelled. "Ok, ok," Allen said, first walking up to a hidden hole in the rocks. He sat there peering outside, looking for any danger, as he began his tale.

* * *

Dont panic today's update isn't done yet. I am just putting the finish touches on the next chapter. It will be uploaded by (earliest) tonight or (latest) tomorrow after I am done with school. The next chapter I am thinking about very carefully so I am constantly editing what I am writing. Spolier: The next chapter we go into Allen's memories!


	11. Chapter 11

NOW ENTERING ALLEN'S MEMORIES:

It was a clear sunny day. It was a little hot but the wind helped create the perfect temperature. A small, black carriage came rolling across a vast plain. "Do I really have to stay in this shitty place?" a small boy asked, "There's not a single town for miles."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to make the best of it," a man next to him said. He appeared to be the boy's father and was around 23 years old. His hair was sticking out and several places and several parts of his bangs were sticking out. He was a relentless, hard worker, but knew no limits to spoiling his son. One time he almost bought a whole store because he thought all the clothes made his son look stunning.

The carriage came to a stop in front of a great mansion. It was clearly very old but had a historical sense of wonder to it. "What is this shitty place?" the boy complained. Some people came out of the door to greet them. Two were small boys, both no more than two years older than the new boy. One hid behind their mother's skirt while the other brought him closer to the new boy.

They came up to the new boy. "Hi, I'm Neah!" The older one said. "I'm Mana," the younger said, holding out his hand. The new boy simply ignored it and looked back at his father. His eyes said, _how long am I stuck here?_

His father knelt down next to him, ruffling his soft, brown hair. "You have to stay here until you are older," he said with a sad smile. "It's an old tradition that you stay here until you reach adulthood, at age 18." The boy looked down, digging into the dirt with the tip of his shoe. "Be good, ok?" The man scooped his dad into a big hug and in the first time in a long time, the boy hugged him back. Normally he'd never hug his father when people were watching but to him _these people_ were nobodies.

His father got up and went back into the carriage, riding away. After watching his father leave, the boy dumped his luggage on Neah and Mana saying, "Take these to my room." Neah got angry at that but his mother said, "Bennet," motioning to a tall 15 year old boy. "Would you take these in? They seem too heavy for these boys." Bennet smiled and the bags from them.

The moment their mother went inside he threw all the bags but the smallest one back at Mana. "Children should learn to respect their elders," he said snarling. Neah was so close to punching him but Mana put his hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. _Just give it up,_ his eyes seemed to say_, you know we never win._ Neah said nothing and just picked up as many bags as he could – so Mana would have a lighter load.

Satisfied with his work, Bennet skipped lightly into the house, followed by Mana and Neah struggling to carry the numerous bags. Up ahead, their mother showed the new boy his room. He walked in it and was disappointed by the simplicity of it. It had barren walls and wood floors. The bed was twin size and covered in blankets that had clearly been used before. There was a dusty mirror and an old wooden desk that seemed if something was put on it, it would break into millions of pieces.

He turned around to complain to Mrs. Walker but she had already left. He opened the door to find and yell at her but instead he saw Neah and Mana, smiling nervously. The boy just turned his head away and went to sit by the window, watching them as they brought the bags in. The window was clean on the inside but the outside was so dirty there were clumps of dirt. He put his feet up as he lay on the mat covering the wide window sill.

After carefully putting the bags down, Mana went and stood in front of the new boy. When he finally looked at Mana, Mana bowed. "I was wondering what we may call you; I didn't think it was polite to simply refer to you as the new boy for the rest of your life," he said remaining in his bent over position. "You can call me Walker-sama and nothing else," he said curtly. Satisfied that he got some sort of an answer, Mana walked out, motioning for Neah and Bennet to follow. Bennet looked at the small boy again through the corner of his eye. _Fresh meat,_ he thought.

As soon as they left, _Walker-sama_ quickly got to work, before someone came back in. He opened one of his bags and got several handkerchiefs out. He went over to the window and opened it, to get rid of the stale air. He took out a canteen and poured water on a handkerchief. He knelt on the ground and began to run, with his hands on the cloth as if he was cleaning a dojo. He even crawled under the bed to get out the dust. Getting a new napkin he cleaned the desk, the mirror, the drawers, and even fluffed out the blankets.

He stopped for a moment, looking for what was left and he saw the window. Carefully he leaned out of the window to clean the outside of it. However, since he was so short, he couldn't clean the top of it. He reached out further, trying to clean it, when he slipped. He fell backwards when someone caught his legs. He hung there dangling as the person pulled him up.

When he came up he saw Mana. Embarrassed, he tried to make an excuse but couldn't come up with one. Seeing his chance, Mana said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The boy looked instantly relieved. "That it," Mana said, worrying the boy, "If you tell me your _first _name." He carefully considered this. He didn't want either but he finally decided. He whispered something. Mana came closer to hear it. He whispered again and again Mana moved closer, this time putting his hand to his ear. He was so close he could feel the boy breathing on his ear. "It's Allen," he said in a quiet voice. Mana stood back up. Allen was blushing. Mana put out his hand, which Allen took as if there was a gun pointed at his head. "Nice to meet you," Mana said. Author's Note:

Next time things will get dramatic. Don't forget I love reviews so please review even if you only put a smiley face. Oh and I am thinking about uploading chapters as they come along so you get most of the story for that week before Sunday. There will still be a min of 1,700 words per week though. I will change to this policy if I get even just one review supporting it. I am only trying to do what you wish so if you don't review saying you want this new policy I will go ahead and assume you like having a single update per week.

Total words this week: 1,725

Total words with note: 1,844


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:

Thank you lightmybulb for saying Mana is the older brother. I went back and fixed that in chapter 11. Now we are still in Allen's memories.

* * *

It has been a few years since Allen came to the mansion. Well, not a few, 9 years. Allen was already 13 and Mana as 16, while his brother, Neah, was 15. The three of them had spent a lot of time together, thanks to Mana, and were all so close they were sometimes called the triplets since they would follow each other everywhere. More importantly, Allen was no longer the spoiled brat he used to be and would even roll in the grass sometimes.

"Hey Allen, let's go!" Neah shouted from outside. Allen looked out his window and saw Neah and Mana waiting for him. He grabbed his jacket and ran outside, stepping into the first snow of the season. He ran to catch up to Mana and Neah but slipped on a patch of ice, crashing into the two boys. They were sprawled everywhere; Neah crashed into the house, Mana was lying across the doorway, and Allen disappeared into a giant pile of snow. Getting up Mana and Neah saw a human-shaped hole in a pile of snow and began cracking up as soon as a big mop of brown hair came out smiling goofily.

He got up quickly when he noticed Bennet coming out to yell. They quickly ran away, heading toward the town.

As they got closer they were stunned by the candles, various foods, and items in the windows of shops. Once a year they were allowed to come into town to get gifts for the whole family. Of course, they were given money by the head of the family, Neah and Mana's great grandfather.

They shuffled through the street and came to a stop at the coffee shop. "Let's meet back here at one," Neah said, giving Mana and Allen their share of money. Every year they would split up and each of them would only get presents for certain people. Every year it was the same people but they would always switch of on who got Bennet presents for obvious reasons. This year was Allen's turn and he had to find something amazing or he would have nightmares for a month.

They went their separate ways and Allen began to go into the stores he could afford. He began picking out presents; a stuffed animal, clothing, and a few glass figurines were what he had so far. He went outside and walked through the various stands, searching for a suitable item for Bennet. It had to be something good but he didn't think Bennet deserved anything too expensive.

He noticed a watch gleaming from one of the stands and went to check it out. He gaped at it, it was several thousands of dollars and he thought it might just get Bennet off his back. He looked around and saw the stand owner was busy talking to someone. He snatched it and disappeared into the mob of people. By the time the stand owner came Allen was long gone.

He ran through the alleyways, just in case he was being followed. He ran and turned a corner, crashing into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Allen yelled. He was about to leave but he dropped the watch in the crash. He searched the ground for it and saw nothing but shattered remains.

"Oh sorry, did I break your watch?" the man asked. Allen glared back at him.

"Here, take this," he said holding out a new watch, which was strangely glowing. Allen stared suspiciously at the man. He had curly hair and a pair of glasses resting on his nose. Knowing he had to give Bennet something, Allen took the watch.

"Thanks," he said slowly, walking away. When his back was turned, the man smiled evilly, gently pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Allen ran back to the coffee shop. _Shit I'm late,_ he thought; it was almost one thirty. As he came up to the shop he saw Mana and Neah already panicking that he wasn't there yet. He slowed down and walked up casually to them.

"Did I make you wait long?" he asked with a goofy smile.

* * *

It was already Christmas morning and they were opening presents; as usual Bennet would begin first. All of the presents were already open except for an exceptionally large one.

"It's probably mine," Bennet said, walking up but he read the tag – it was addressed to Allen. He whirled around and glared at Allen. "It's yours," he said.

Allen walked up and pulled off the wrapping. On the box there was a button that said, "PUSH ME." He pushed it and the front of the box opened, exploding into smoke and confetti and in the midst of it all stood a man.

"Dad!" Allen yelled, running into his father's arms. They held each other for quite a while until Allen noticed that the others were staring and quickly let go, trying to act like he didn't just hug his dad. Everyone laughed at the bluff Allen was trying to pull off.

"Bennet-kun, what is that on your wrist?" Allen's dad asked.

"Oh Allen gave it to me," he said, not sure if he was helping or hurting Allen.

Before Allen's dad could say anything, Neah's grandfather began coughing violently, coughing up blood and he passed out. Mrs. Walker ran over to check on him but as she looked up she said, "He's dead."

* * *

"My dad took over the family until the holidays were over and then Near's half-brother, Sheril took over," Allen said. "Everyone seemed to hate him but I didn't understand why until I was 16 and Mana was finally leaving and taking Near with him. That month I found a dog in the streets and they were helping me hide him."

"Did he have a name?" Johnny interrupted.  
"No, we were so busy hiding him we never had a chance to name him," Allen said with a sad smile.

"What happened to him?" Kanda asked taking a sudden interest, making everyone stare at him.

"One day Sheril found out and killed him right in front of our eyes. Mana got so pissed off he punched Sheril and broke one of his ribs. They ran away together after that and although I didn't know it, they were already being hunted down," Allen said sadly.

"That's not all there was to it," a new voice said. Everyone looked up and saw Allen's skin turned dark. When he saw them drawing their weapons he held up his hands. "Relax, I just want to tell you a story," he said. They slowly put down their weapons but Kanda still kept an eye on him.

"Before the incident I overheard Sheril and Allen's dad talking. In short, they were planning their next attack on the order and Sheril changed the subject to something much more dangerous. They were talking about forcefully making a new Noah, which would become the Noah of creation. Sheril suggested that it should be Allen, to make sure that it would become a trust worthy Noah but Allen's dog ran into the room, followed by Allen. Without hesitation, Sheril murdered the dog and I punched him." _I should have killed him sooner,_ Neah thought as he switched back with Allen. Everyone was silent; they hadn't expected for Neah to care for Allen so much.

Allen broke the silence, "When I finally turned 18 I heard them talking and snuck in, hiding behind a shelf."

* * *

"So have you decided about Allen?" Sheril asked. "After all, he isn't even your real son."

"It's true that I adopted him but," the earl paused.

"What's this? Does the Earl, who's killed thousands, suddenly have feelings?" Sheril mocked him.

The Earl glared back. "You're right, Allen is nothing but another tool for me."

Allen came out from behind the bookshelf, crying. The Earl looked surprised at his entry. He put a hand out towards Allen but he slapped his dad's hand away.

"I hate you, you stupid old man!" Allen yelled running to his room, slamming the door behind. The Earl followed and tried opening the door. In the end he had to break it down but when it was finally open, Allen was gone. He ran towards the open window and looked out. Allen had left.

* * *

"I began to search for Neah but when I found him he was on the verge of death. Knowing it was the only thing I could do, I took his memories into me," Allen said.

"What happened after that?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know, sorry," he said, pissing off Kanda. "But I think Road might know!" he said quickly. Everyone's gaze changed to her but she was quiet for a little while.

"Apocryphos," she finally said. "When the Earl found you guys, Apocryphos protected you. You were barely awake but you said that you hated the Earl and wanted him to die. So he attacked the Earl but instead of killing him, he erased his and your memories. Then, he put innocence into your left arm, making you cursed to fight against the Earl, eventually fulfilling your own wish of killing him."

"Wait, how did you know that if Apocrphos should've erased your memories?" Kanda asked.

"And why was Apocryphos attacking Allen the past few months?" Johnny asked.

Bookman answered them, "Road is the Noah of dreams; she has good mental control. And Apocryphos must have somehow known that Allen would have a change of heart and focus more on friendship than revenge."

"Wait, are you saying this stupid idiot is actually stupid enough to trust the stupid Earl again?" Cross yelled.

"Wrong!" Allen yelled, annoyed, "I just want to put an end to this stupid Noah VS innocence thing! I'm going to remove all of the Noah power and destroy the heart and the akuma egg factory!" He was out of breath after yelling out his plans, which stunned everyone.

Cross went up to him and flicked his forehead. "You really are an idiot," he said.

Author's note:

Everything at school is getting really busy now so the updates may not be regular. Since thanksgiving is next week I won't have homework or school so I will update sometime around next Thursday. That means it will come anytime between Wednesday and Friday.

I realized I was taking too long with the memories so I rushed through it this chapter so we can hurry up and get back to the story.

Story words: 1,707

Total words: 1,815


	13. Chapter 13

People were rushing through the order, all dispatched from a common point, Lvellie. He was ordering people to get ready for 'Operation Save Allen' as Komui called it.

"Sir, they're waiting for you!" A stubby man said to Lvellie. Lvellie nodded and walked towards a room, pushing open the doors.

Inside the room were the exorcists, Komui, Reever, Cash, and a monitor video connected to Hevlaska. All were positioned around a large oval table, waiting for instruction from Lvellie.

"So why are we here?" Timothy asked bluntly.

"We need to figure out where Allen is going next," Komui said, pushing his glasses up.

"Exactly," Cash said. "And that is why I made this," she pulled out a huge map and laid it across the table. It was covered in markings all across both Europe and Aisia. Everyone crowded around it.

"Now, Allen has been moving randomly, making it unable to predict his next move," Lvellie said pointing out some dots on the map. "However, his disappearance act is not at the same skill of his Master's! If you'll look at the map you can easily notice the area he hasn't touched at all!" He pointed out an empty spot on the map surrounded by dots. "These dots are the places he has been to recently so we can expect him to go to that empty area on the map!"

Everyone was impressed by how good he could actually be at work. Many times in a single day you could walk through the halls and hear someone how Lvellie's only power is fear.

"What is the name of the town?' Miranda asked.

"Its name wasn't put on this map since it is such a small town," Komui said. "But I did get information from the locals. They said a rich family used to live in a mansion there."

"What happened to the family?" Lenalee asked.

"There were many rumors but the most common one is that their son went insane and killed the whole family," her brother replied.

"Anyway," Lvellie broke the silence, "my plan is to surround the mansion and trap Allen." Noticing the question on Marie's mind he said, "We will set up a barrier so Allen can't use the arc."

"What if the Noah intrude?" Reever asked.

"We just have to hope that they don't; we don't have any barriers to block them and the arc from getting in or out," Hevlaska said, reminding everyone she was still in the room.

"Why don't we just have some people guard outside then?" Timothy asked.

"It's not that simple. In order to fight Noah you need innocence and since we have so few innocence users now we need everyone to help protect Allen," Lenalee said.

"Wait, I thought we were fighting Allen," Miranda said (She was left out of the previous adventure in Chaoji's room).

"We have reason to believe that he may have just gone to the side of the Noah in order to save Chaoji from the sickness Fiadora, a Noah, gave him," Reever said.

"We should get going," A man in the doorway said. Lenalee saw his cloak and recognized him as one of the crow.

Lvellie nodded and dismissed the group. They went straight outside, where many carriages were waiting to take the exorcists, finders, and any others to the battlefield.

* * *

Author's note:

I know this chapter was super short and am sorry. I just don't know what to write anymore! Mid-terms are coming up so things are insanely busy right now. I will try to update whenever I can but right now the only update I can promise you is one on Christmas. And please review and give me some tips on how to write battle scenes because, well, a battles coming up and I need to write it as well as possible.

Story words: 555

Total words: 644


	14. Chapter 14

Allen poked his head out of the water, looking around for any danger. He crawled out onto the river bank, followed by Lavi and the others. When everyone came out they got in formation and began to hike out of the woods.

The previous night they discussed how they would get out of the woods. They decided they would go to the Campbell mansion. Allen said that there was something he needed from there but he didn't dare to say what it was. To be honest, there were too things he needed but one of them was in a nearby town. Allen sent Cross to get that item because Allen knew if he sent anyone else, they would try to stop him.

Cross led the formation. He was not only the most capable but he was also dead to the public so if anyone noticed him they would just think he was a traveler who looked like Cross. Bookman was next to Cross and helped with directions. On the sides were Lavi and Kanda, with Allen and Road between them. They wanted to hide Allen as much as possible and Road was personally protecting him. In the back was Johnny who was in charge of camouflage.

Cross held his hand up to halt the group. "We are near the end of the forest. Bookman will lead you to the Campbell mansion," he said.

"Where are you going?" Kanda asked. Cross didn't respond and just walked off. Kanda was about to grab his shoulder to force Cross to answer but Allen held him back. The look in Allen's eyes indicated it was time to stop joking around and be serious. Kanda was so taken aback by the seriousness in his eyes that he didn't even scoff.

They set out of the woods and headed toward the town. There they would take the nearest train. Once on the train they got a single room, managing to fit all six of them in there; it was too expensive to get more than one room. To help out with the cramped space Road turned to her doll form and snuggled up on Allen's shoulder, quickly dozing off. Soon Lavi and Johnny dozed off.

Kanda got up, "I'm gonna stretch my legs out." This time Bookman stopped him. Before Kanda could say something Bookman said, "Now that they can't use the arc, the order will be on trains. It is more than likely that there are finders somewhere on this train."

Kanda angrily flopped down, waking up Lavi and Johnny. "What the heck Yuu?" Lavi complained.

Allen sighed, "Since you're already awake we might as well discuss our plan." He purposely shrugged his shoulders, waking up Road too. _We're discussing our battle plan, _he whispered. She nodded sleepily, leaning over onto his neck.

Lavi pulled out a map from his bag. He spread it out on the ground and slapped his hand over a single spot.

"This is where we are going," he said, "The town is small and there are lots of openings. If you look at the mansion there is nothing around but the town. Plus, the town is a few miles away."

"We have to go into the mansion and make a good base on every level. More than likely the order will surround us but we don't have many options. Remember how there were different enemies in each room when we fought in the ark?" Allen asked. Everyone nodded, except for Johnny who was hoping he would get a hint.

"Well there was an enemy stationed in each room and as you got through the rooms, the enemy was harder and harder. _But_ since the order has more people than us, we have to act differently. First," he said, flipping over the map and drawing a sketch, "We need to knock out any stairwells so they have to go through us first."

As he finished up the drawing, it formed into a rough sketch of the house, indicating rooms, floors, and stairways. "Now, we have to set up traps on the way up so if anyone slips by us they can't get up."

"What if they make us fight up to the final floor? What then?" Bookman asked. Allen smiled. It wasn't a happy or a fake smile; it was an evil poker smile. "Then we play a little game," he said.

The train clacked slowly beneath him. He looked out the window and watched as the dark figures of trees passed by in the night.

"What's wrong Timothy?" Lenalee asked. She was sitting in the seat across from him.

"Nothing's wrong. We men never get sad!" He proclaimed, puffing out his chest, trying to seem a little taller.

Lenalee giggled, her smile slowly fading. "I know, I miss Allen and the others just as much as you do."

She got up and sat next to him. "Lenalee, do you think-," Timothy stopped talking; Lenalee fell asleep and was leaning against the wall. He got up and gently laid her down. He took off his jacket and put it under her head as a pillow.

He opened the door and crept out. He slowly walked down the rooms. When he noticed the number of one of the rooms, his eyes lit up. _Who's in here?_ He thought, slowly opening the door. When the door was open, he was frozen in place. He stared into the room and a huge smile appeared on his face.

Author's note:

Muahaha cliff hanger! Anyway head on to the next chapter, the story's not over yet… so I guess it's not really a cliff hanger…


	15. Chapter 15

Cross hurried through the town. If he was going to catch up with Allen, he would have to hurry. He drove the carriage as quickly as he could. Next to him sat one of his modified akuma.

"There it is!" The akuma yelled, pointing to a graveyard.

"Shut up, I can see that."

He pulled on the reigns as the carriage slid to a stop. Cross smoothly jumped off with a shovel and headed toward one of the graves. Just as he was going to start digging, he halted. He stood for a moment and remembered something. Turing around he threw the shovel saying, "Here you do it!"

"Yes sir," the akuma said quietly as he came over to the grave and dug.

It took barely 10 minutes for him to get to the coffin. He pulled it out and walked toward the carriage. He slid the coffin in and just as he was sitting back down, Cross, who was already up front, slapped the reigns and drove the carriage off. The akuma fell off, disappearing into the distance. Eventually, like all the modified akuma, he blew up.

Timothy saw the figure, which was just sitting up and ran to hug him. "Chaoji," he whispered over and over again. Timothy hadn't seen Chaoji moving in months and didn't care how stupid he looked right now, actually hugging someone.

"Where am I?" Chaoji asked, noticing the small space. Realizing they were a train he asked, "More importantly, where are we going? And why does my head hurt so much?"

Timothy started blabbering out words, "You were super sick and the Noah did that to you and Allen made us think he was with the Noah but he really wasn't and he was just trying to get a way to cure you but now we are going to get him and say it's all ok and bring him back to the order and," he paused, "we could all live together again." He looked up into Chaoji's eyes, holding back the tears in his own eyes.

Timothy laughed it off, putting his hand on the back of his head. "Well it is pretty late and you need some rest, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." He ran out, bumping into Lvellie on the way out.

Chaoji sat there. _Allen saved me? But I thought he liked the Noah, after all he did try to save that one Noah on the arc,_ he thought. He sat there for a long time, even more confused than before.

The door opened and Lvellie came in. "How are you feeling?" Lvellie asked, sitting down in a seat nearby.

"Fine but what's going on here?" Chaoji asked. Komui walked in at that moment, standing in the corner of the room.

"I will explain everything but first you have to tell me, what was the last thing that you remember?" Lvellie asked, undisturbed by Komui's entrance.

Chaoji thought for a moment. "I was in China with Lavi and Bookman. The Noah came out of nowhere and surrounded us. They took Lavi and Bookman and the next thing I know I'm here."

"That all happened three months ago," Lvellie said, beginning his long explanation of everything that has happened since then.

"There you are," Miranda said to Timothy. Behind her were Lenalee and Marie. They were standing in an open hall. There were only windows on each side of the hall. Next to one of the windows was the outer wall of a room. Timothy was leaned against it, staring outside. It was early morning and the train had stopped at one of the stations. The people of the order would ride on until late in the afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

He didn't respond for a while. "Why didn't Allen just come back?" he asked.

"Don't worry; it was our fault for not believing he was good right away. But now we are going to bring him home," Marie said, putting his hand on Timothy's shoulder.

He slapped away Marie's hand and turned around. His eyes were red and his nose was running. "Then why do I keep feeling like we are going there to fight him!" He yelled out, "Why do we need so many people to bring him back? Why do we need a fucking strategy? Why do we need so many damn weapons and crows and all of this other shit? Why the hell can't everything just be as it used to?" He was crying again. "We were all such good friends. What changed that?"

Lenalee knelt down in front of him. "What are you talking about?" She said gently. "We all still love Allen and would never want to hurt him."

Timothy shook his head, the tears still pouring out. "Chaoji doesn't think so!" He looked straight into Lenalee's eyes when he said this. "He hates Allen! When I said that Allen saved him, he…! the look in his eyes! It was like he'd rather die than be saved by Allen!"

No one moved, it was like they were frozen in place. They stood and watched as Timothy pushed past them. He ran back to the room, grabbed his bag, and ran from cart to cart until he finally ran out the doors. Some finders tried to stop him but the doors closed right behind him. Timothy was gone.

The small boy ran outside and jumped on the nearest horse he could find. He spurred it to a gallop and set off, the owner of the horse yelling from far behind. He vaguely remembered the map that he was shown the previous night. If he took this road until it came to a fork and went left, he should be in the town before the order.

He never quite planned for this, it was just on the spur of the moment. But Timothy knew within his heart that the Black Order was changing. No, it has been different ever since the fight with Alma Karma.

_They don't care about friendship! All they care about is their stupid innocence and they will do whatever they can to get it or destroy the Noah!_ He thought.

Somewhere deep within his heart he knew Allen was in the right. He was following his final hope, just wanting everything to go back to the way it was.

He looked up and realized he reached the fork sooner than he's expected. He slowed the horse down but didn't stop. He knew he might just be going into a death trap, but there was no going back now. He went on, slowly speeding up as he went along. The closer he got, the more nervous he was, thousands of doubts popping into his head.

_What if Allen isn't there before the order?_

Timothy reached the town, seemingly empty and quiet. He rode on, not noticing the eyes watching him from within the shops and houses.

_What if something happened to Allen? What if he's Neah now?_

He passed the town and rode through a great plane.

_What if he doesn't want me? What if Johnny's no longer there?_

He passed a giant tree.

_What if Allen di-_

He heard the great ringing of bells and woke up from his trance. It was noon and in front of him stood a great mansion. Without realizing it, he had ridden nonstop for six hours. He was finally here and in front of him was…

Author's Note:

So this was the biggest update yet. The next update will be sometime in January and I will post the finalized date on my profile.

I think it should be pretty obvious who is in front of Timothy at the end of this chapter.

Lenalee and co. were frozen in place because Timothy is a pretty fast kid, ya' know? And in my mind they thought Chaoji liked Allen so… yeah.

Timothy and Chaoji are probably OOC because I don't remember how they acted that well…

Now as we are getting closer to the end I am going to make two different endings since the ending I prefer is 100% OOC. I will put the In character version in the rest of this story. After I finish that I will make a second Come Home Allen which will have only the OOC ending.

Thanks Alapest and Ennun for reviewing you guys are awesome. Sorry Alapest and everyone else that I didn't update on Christmas. My dad wanted us to go snow camping; Worst thing in the world. I was freezing my butt off.

Story words: 2,165

Total words: 2,373


	16. Chapter 16

_Shit it's Kanda, _Timothy thought, his face turning white and his legs getting ready to run. "What the hell are you doing here kid?" Kanda threatened, grabbing the kid by the collar.

"Hey Yuu! Don't kill him!" Lavi yelled, leaning out from one of the windows above. "Extend!" Lavi used his innocence and came down, holding onto the hammer end, as it brought him down.

"La-la-Lavi?!" Timothy was confused.

"Idiot!" Bookman yelled as he flew out of nowhere and punched Lavi. "What if the order is right behind him?!"

"Well clearly their not! Stupid Panda Jiji (gramps)!"

"So? What should we do with him? Take him to the moyashi?" Kanda asked pointing his thumb toward Timothy.

Lavi thought about it for a second, "Might as well."

* * *

Allen took a deep breath as he turned the handle. There was a faint click and the door creaked open. He walked into the room and looked around. Everything was covered with dust. The room was almost pitch-black. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. He coughed from all the dust and pushed the window open, letting fresh air in.

With the light now filling the room, Allen looked around him. He hadn't been in this room for 30 years; his father's study. He looked around and was filled with memories. There were mostly good ones but they only made him sad remembering how his father – no, the earl - betrayed him. Shaking off memories of the past, Allen went over to the shelf and opened the glass cover. The shelf was full of swords and knives, all of which soon found their way into his bag.

When the shelf had been cleared off, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He then went through various other rooms, collecting tools, weapons, rope, and anything else he found useful. When the bag was overflowing, he went back down to the second floor, where Johnny was drilling various holes in the ground and carefully covering them up.

Allen dropped his bag down in front of Johnny. "Here's everything I could find."

Johnny undid the tie and stuff came pouring out. "This is perfect! As expected from you!" Johnny smiled but Allen didn't return the smile. He was staring out into space with a strange look in his eyes. It couldn't be explained in a specific way; it was a look of pain, longing, and yet peaceful at the same time.

But Johnny didn't have time to ask Allen anything, Kanda came storming into the room. He threw a squirming bag at Allen.

A head popped out from the bag and revealed a young boy, gasping for breath. "What the hell is wrong with you Kanda? How the hell am I supposed to breathe in this stupid bag?!" He cursed at Kanda, calling him a purple-haired freak among various other things.

"Timothy? What are you doing here?" Allen questioned with a sense of worry in his voice.

"I came to help you out!" Timothy smiled, trying to stand up. He quickly fell over, forgetting that most of his body was still in the bag. The whole group burst out into laughter, except for Kanda of course who scoffed.

_Some help, huh? _Kanda thought.

"So, what's in the bag?" Kanda asked finally noticing the overfilled sack.

"Weapons," Allen replied.

"Took you long enough," Kanda walked over to the bag, looking through the various sharp tools.

"Hey, Road come over here!" Allen shouted down the hallway. She quickly ran out and tried to hug Allen but he dodged to the side. Before she could complain he pointed to the bag of tools. "Choose a knife or something, just in case you get into trouble. You too Johnny."

He tried to protest but Allen interrupted, "I know you don't want to hurt anyone but that's not the way things are anymore. You may still think that everyone in the order is your friends but they think you betrayed them. They will hurt you unless you fight back. I'm not asking you to kill anyone, at least just protect yourself." Johnny nodded.

"Did you really?" Timothy asked, "Did you really betray the order?" His eyes were on the ground and his fists were clenched. It seemed as if he was waiting for the worst answer he could find.

"Of course not idiot!" Kanda hit him on the head.

"But then why-," Bookman cut him off. "Timothy, help Johnny out and he will explain everything to you. We have work to do right now." He nodded and went to help Johnny.

"The order should be here soon. Johnny how far are you from finishing?" Lavi asked in a serious tone.

"I'm almost done. I just need help setting up _that_," he said.

"Then Kanda, you go keep watch. Everyone else, help Johnny out," Allen said. "I have one more thing to do."

Johnny took his group and went up to the top floor. He dashed across the whole floor, taking out walls and blocking windows. Blabbering out orders to someone or working on some contraption, he rushed through everything; the order would be here soon. If they were lucky they would be ready just in time.

Meanwhile, Kanda went up to the roof, wearing a dark cloak so as to blend in with the roof tiles.. Hidden under the cloak he had various swords but they all had a style similar to Mugen. He also kept a gun, just in case things took a turn for the worse. And so he sat up there waiting, watching, and motionless.

* * *

Chapter words: 935


	17. Chapter 17

"Allen, are you sure you want to do this?" Neah asked him, "What if it backfires?"

"Then I just have to take that risk," he said calmly.

Neah gave up. "Then do it." Allen nodded. He clenched his right fist. It slowly turned black. Holding it up, he gently pushed it into the bark of Cornelia, the only tree for miles. It didn't break or bend, it simply accepted the hand as if it were its own bark.

Allen closed his eyes as his hand touched an object. Slowly pulling it out, Allen looked at its gentle glow. Releasing the Noah power on his right arm, Allen spoke to Neah, "It's done."

"Took you long enough, bakadeshi," a new voice said.

Turning around Allen saw Cross. Behind him was a coffin.

"Why did you bring the whole coffin?" Allen shouted.

"Well I don't want to get it out of there!" Cross shouted back.

"What makes you think I want to?' Allen wined back.

"Fine then you bakadeshi! I'll open it!" Cross walked over to the coffin and slowly pulled off the lid but only on one corner. Even Cross didn't want to see the skeleton of a man he once knew. As the corner was opened, a small red bag was seen inside. Cross looked at Allen. Allen walked over. Reaching in, he hesitated, almost afraid that the skeleton would reach out and grab him. Taking a breath he grabbed the bag. Clutching the bag close to him he shut the door to the coffin.

"Thank you Mana," he whispered.

* * *

The order came to the edge of the town, on the border between safety and the open, defenseless fields.

"I know it seems old fashioned but finders, you need to cover the exorcists with shields if we go under fire. We may have a barrier keeping them from seeing us but they may still notice us," Reever shouted to everyone. "Now head out!"

The exorcists set out to the front, each accompanied by a finder. Following them were the rest of the finders, Komui and any other people. At the very back were the crow, who were creating the barrier keeping the enemy from seeing anything.

Unfortunately they weren't good enough for Kanda. The second they set foot in the grass, Kanda knew they were there. He saw the strange moving of the grass. There may have been wind but even wind has a pattern. The grass was only moving in this section and it was slowly growing closer.

Hardly moving at all, Kanda took his knife and cut a sting. The string made a pillow fall down to Johnny, who was the one who set up this contraption.

Johnny and his group had just finished and they all looked at each other. It was time. They each ran to their positions, ready for the enemy.

But something was missing. Johnny ran to the hole on the roof where Kanda was, "Where's Allen?" But Kanda was one step ahead of him. He took a second knife. It was almost black since Kanda had been covering it in ash in case something like this happened. He took the knife and threw it like a dart as far as he could, somehow managing to reach Cornelia. It landed softly in the dirt next to the tree and Allen saw it and understood.

Allen pulled up his hood to cover his hair and Cross did the same. They got down on all fours and crawled through the grass, soon coming to the back of the house. They pushed aside a few boards they loosened earlier and crawled inside. Cross screwed them back in place and they ran to their positions. Well, Allen did but Cross took a leisurely walk.

His position was on the top floor so he had to watch out for the traps. Allen didn't have a floor. He had to watch out for everyone. If a single person didn't play their part right they would lose this battle. Everyone knew this and was prepared to do anything to play their part.

Allen went to the second floor and hid by a window so he could know when they got here.

"Let the games begin," Neah said to Allen.

* * *

Chapter words: 722

Total words: 1657

Author's note: So I think it should be really obvious by now that I am not very good at updating… sorry about that. I will try to update soon. As always please review and if you have any questions or suggestions please say them.

And since I haven't updated in a while, just wondering has my writing changed at all since the last update? If it has is it better or worse? And let me know how OCC some of the characters are because I haven't read D Gray Man since the last chapter came out which was December.

Oh and everyone give a huge thanks to Mukuro234! Since they reviewed I was reminded that I hadn't finished this story yet. Thanks a ton Mukuro234 and all other people who have reviewed so far!


	18. Chapter 18

"Lvellie!" Lenalee shouted, banging on the door.

"Ah, Lenalee, perfect timing," he said, "I just finished explaining everything to Chaoji."

Ignoring the confused look on Chaoji's face, Lenalee went straight up to Lvellie and glared at him.

"Why are we fighting Allen?"

"Oh dear, you must have misunderstood something. Didn't I say earlier that we are just going there to take him back from the Noah?" He said calmly.

"Then why do we need so many troops?" She demanded.

"It's just in case he turns out to be truly evil. I'm not sure who put this silly idea in your head but we won't be fighting any of our friends, I assure you."

"Timothy," she said, "Timothy ran off because he thought we were going to hurt Allen."

"Well that is certainly a loss but we can't let it affect us," he said. "If, however, we find that not only Allen, but Kanda and possibly others as well, have joined Allen and refuse to come home, we will not hesitate to attack."

Her strong will finally giving in, Lenalee clenched her teeth and stormed out of the room, her hair whipping behind her.

Slamming the door behind her, Lenalee flopped onto the seat, nearly hitting her head on the wall. Staring at the wall she wondered if she should go like Timothy did and follow Allen. No, even if she wanted to it was already too late to switch sides. _Will I even be able to fight Allen when the time comes?_ She wondered.

"Lenalee? Are you ok?" A voice asked gently as the door softly clicked shut. Turning her head, she saw it was her brother. Ignoring him, she faced the wall once more, her hair falling into her face.

Komui sat down next to her, pulling her hair back. "Your hair's getting long again, I almost forgot how cute you were with it." She simply pushed away his hand.

He sighed, "I heard everything from Marie. I know Allen is out friend but not everyone thinks like that. Everyone else probably doesn't trust Allen after everything that has happened but that's not their fault. They just don't know Allen as well as we do. If they did I'm sure not of this would have ever happened." Lenalee finally turned to her brother with sad eyes. "I know you don't want to fight him but right now this is the only way." He gave a sad smile to his sister, who simply nodded.

Their heads turned toward the door as Marie came in. "We're here."

Author's Note:

Chapter words: 426

Ok relax the update isn't over yet. There will be more chapters out by Tuesday. I know, I know, I'm the worst updater in the history of updaters. I even managed to forget about updating this time! Anyway let me know if you have any questions or comments, etc. I will come out with at least another thousand words by Tuesday. I also realize that I really should go back and proofread my work because I make A LOT of mistakes in my writing and I tend to leave out some details… so hopefully my work will be more understandable.

Oh one more very important thing! After Tuesday I won't be updating by at least July since I will be in Japan for a month. And I am not Japanese I am American. I'm just visiting Japan for a month. Oh and some of you may assume otherwise but just to make this clear, I am a girl.

Anyway sorry for short chapter but there will be more coming very soon!

And thanks knives3131 for following the story! That made an email be sent to me, which reminded me to update my story! And of course thanks Rachel, Wendou, Alice, and Midori! I really appreciate the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Quick Review:

So the Order (Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Marie, Miranda, Chaoji, Finders, Crows, Lvellie, the generals, and Krory) are on their way to what most of them believe as "protecting" Allen. Chaoji, on the other hand, hates Allen and treats him the same as the Noah. Lvellie claims he doesn't want to hurt Allen but is clearly prepared to attack and he may have an alternative goal in mind. Currently the order isn't positive if Allen is on the side of the Noah or if he has turned into Neah or if he's on the Order's side.

The Order's plan is to charge through the field and once they are at the house, the crows will set up the barrier. After that they will basically charge through the building.

Meanwhile Allen's team (Johnny, Timothy, Cross, Road, Bookman, Lavi, Kanda, Neah, and possibly a few modified Akumas) has set up in the Campbell Mansion. After collecting weapons and setting up traps each member heads to their designated level. The Campbell Mansion has 5 floors and around a hundred rooms. The mansion is set up so no one but Allen's team can go through. The staircases have also been destroyed except for the few that are smothered in traps.

Bookman is on the roof trying to keep the order away for as long as possible. Once the order enters the building, he will join Lavi on level 2. On the first floor is Kanda since the order already knows that he has joined Allen. On the third floor are Johnny and Timothy. The fourth floor has Road. On the final floor are Allen and Cross.

And so you have a sense of what abilities these guys have… Cross has plenty of guns and knives and still has grave of Maria bound to him. Lavi, Bookman, Timothy and Road have their same, normal abilities. Allen has weapons hidden under his clothes and has Neah's power. Everyone else has normal weapons. Nothing has changed on the order's side in terms of weapons.

FYI this review was kind of more for me than you so I could keep in mind the floor plan and forces of each side although I'm sure some of you may have forgotten what's going on due to my lack of updates. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! MUAHAHAHA!

"Compass of needles! North Crime!"

The Order, focused on getting to the mansion, looked up to the sound of needles piercing the air.

"Finders!" Komui shouted as finders scattered throughout the hoard of people activated their talisman, putting up a barrier just in time to stop the needles. Cautiously watching the needles rain upon the barrier, the order slowly moved forward.

Komui looked up at the roof to see Bookman. Confused yet happy at his appearance, Komui knew he must takes out Bookman before the barriers were worn down. When something finally came to mind his face became scary. He had a glint in his eyes and a dark smile comparable to Allen's poker smile.

Reever noticed the look on his face and immediately understood. He had known Komui for too long and it almost annoyed him that he understood Komui so well. "You can't do that!' Reever whispered, hoping no one else would notice what was going on. "It'll kill him!"

"Too late," Komui laughed evilly as he pressed one of the many buttons from a remote hidden in his jacket. "Nooooooo!" Reever shouted, causing many people to stare at him choking Komui. Sadly it was already too late.

A giant, silver monster came out from behind them and ran straight past the order.

"Go Komurin V!" Komui shouted to what he called his best invention yet.

"Ni-san you didn't!?" Lenalee shouted at him.

Komurin V was built like a tall man with broad shoulders… except made of metal. His shoulder blades folded back and out came a huge amount of missiles. The robot prepared to shoot down Bookman (and possible the whole mansion) but to the disappointment of Komui, he fell down a large hole.

Timothy and Johnny, hiding in the distance, high fived and were whispering to each other. "I'm so glad I finally got a chance to destroy that thing!" Timothy whispered to Johnny. "Well we didn't actually destroy it; it just fell down to the basement," Johnny whispered back. "And I think this is the first time it hasn't almost killed everyone!"

"NOOOOOO! KOMURIN!" Komui cried out, prepared to jump into the black hole with him, but Reever held him back.

Although they should have paid more attention, the order ignored Komui's outburst and continued forward. Since the finders were at the head of the troop they were the first to disappear through the grass, their disappearance only noticeable through their fading screams. Puzzled by the mysterious disappearance, the Order's pace slowed down. Not only that but Bookman had disappeared as well.

Chapter words: 827

So I think I was a bit better at getting the update date right this time. Normally I miss it by like a month. Yeah I'm a terrible person. Ok so I leave on Friday, maybe Saturday so I am going to type at every chance that I have to come out with as many chapters as possible because that is how bad I feel for not updating! Hopefully it will be like 5 more chapters or like 2 k words but probably not since it's only 2 days until I leave… I promise at least one more chapter before then though! Good luck putting up with my slow updates guys! And thanks Koneko, Rin, and of course Midori for your support! And guest reviewer thankyou! That review actually helps a lot because it helps me know how OCC Lvellie is!


End file.
